


From the other side of your queen sized bed

by astrocos (Piercy_wearcy)



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, i am ashamed in myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/astrocos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the side stories (Mainly smut) from my story, your queen sized bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the other side of your queen sized bed

**Author's Note:**

> this leaves off from chapter 6 where Aleks "Falls asleep". I cut out this chunk because it didn't feel right In the story but I wrote it any way. might as well post it right

James: you still there?

You: yeah, just got ready for bed

You: Ein misses you too

James: I sure hope she does

James: how could she forget the one who raised her?

You: that would be terrible

You: I’m wearing your sweater and it smells like you :(

James: is that a bad thing?

You: No but I miss you even more

James: imagine me beside you then

You: don’t make this sexual Jamie

James: you afraid of a little sexting?

You: no

Yes, yes you were. What kind of person jerks off to a text message when they’re too lazy to just call them?

James: then imagine it

James: me right above you, straddling your hips

James: kissing you passionately running my hands down your body

James: kissing down your neck pulling up your shirt so I can lick your nipples

I imagine it all as I read the texts trying to ignore the tent growing in my pants

You: James

James: can you smell me on my sweater babe?

I pull the fabric to my nose breathing in deeply, his unique scent of vanilla and old spice fill my lungs

You: fuck it’s like you’re here

James: I don’t know about you but I need you so bad

You: continue please

I let out a sigh as I reach down under the blankets to touch myself, relieved that I didn’t wear a thick pair of pajama pants

James: when I get home I’m going to fuck you into the mattress so hard

James: rough like I know you like it every once and a while

James: are you touching yourself?

You: yeah

James: stop

James: only do what I tell you

I whine but pull my hand away from my dick, I look up to see Ein missing from the bed. ‘Good’ I think to myself ‘didn’t want the dog witnessing this anyways’

James: did you stop?

You: yeah

James: I trust you

James: I’m going to make you scream so loud the neighbors will file a noise complaint

James: I’ll make sure you scream my name so loud when you cum that your voice will be gone for the next day

The situation in my boxers was just getting harder to deal with by the second, I wanted so badly to disobey James but I knew he wouldn’t be happy with that

You: please can I toucjj myself?

I type shakily hoping for a yes

James: get out the lube

I drop my phone and crawl over to James’ side of the bed pulling the lube out of the night stand. When I pick my phone back up I have an incoming call from James, I quickly answer the call and put him on speaker phone

“Hello?” I say seeing if the phone connected already

“I want you on your back with your legs spread” James says forcefully, I comply and roll back over onto my back lube still in hand

“What next?” I ask, James lets out a soft groan

“Fuck I miss you” he whispers harshly, probably afraid of people in other rooms hearing “I want you to prep yourself without touching your dick”

“Okay” I say softly opening up the lube with a pop, I coat three of my fingers generously and begin to work one into myself

“Tell me when you get two in” he says less forceful than before, I let out a low groan when I have one finger fully inside myself followed by James huffing in pleasure

“Are you taking those fingers fast, huh?” he says, dirty talk causing me to buck my hips down onto myself yearning for more “I bet you have done this so many times before thinking of my cock deep inside you”

“Yeah” I moan out into the air praying my phone picked it up for James to hear how he was effecting me

“I fucking knew it” my prayers were answered

“Two” I gasp “I’m at two”

“Good” he says “now go grab the vibrator”

I had forgotten about the vibrator James had had from before we got together, I jump up quickly moving to the sock drawer where we kept it

“I got it” I say once I’m laid back down on the bed with the phone close to my ear and vibrator in hand

“Lowest setting” he groans, I can hear the wet noises of him jerking himself off “once it’s inside of you”

I do as he says slowly sliding the toy inside of me and put it on the lowest setting. I gasp it begins to vibrate, my dick aches to be touched and I seriously consider disobeying him

“Fuck baby it feels so good” I moan out loudly not caring for the neighbors probably trying to sleep “Please can I touch myself?”

“Not yet Hun” says James holding back his own moans for the sake of the other people in the hotel “fuck yourself hard with the second setting”

I shudder at the thought but comply, close to cumming. “Please” I mutter turning up the toy and plunging it in and out of me quickly

“God Aleks” James swears under his breath, I can hear his pace quicken as he shudders “Are you close”

“So close baby” I say practically whining “So, so close”

“Cum for me” I don’t hesitate to start moaning wildly “You can touch yourself”

“Oh god” I practically yell as I grab my dick pumping it in time with my thrust

“I’m cumming!” James moans, my name spilling out of his mouth like a mantra. His moans push me closer to the edge and I increase my pace to a feverish state “Fuck Aleksandr”

I yell out James’ name as I come hard across my clothed chest

“That was great” James says “But you need to get some sleep”

“Yeah” I agree peeling off the cum stained hoodie “I may have ruined your hoodie though’

“You fucker” he says with love despite the swear “Talk to you tomorrow, G’night”

“G’night” I say back as the line goes dead

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope my parents don't ask to read my writing or go on my computer, they're going to be so disappointed in me


End file.
